Vector
Vector (formerly Victor Perkins)"Yes I did, Victor." "I am not Victor any more. Victor was my nerd name; now I'm Vector!" (Despicable Me) is the main antagonist of Despicable Me. He is a supervillain and the son of Mr. Perkins, the owner of the Bank of Evil. The upstart villain is famous for stealing the Great Pyramid of Giza, and becoming Gru's archenemy when he attempts to hijack his plans to steal the Moon. Appearance Vector is always shown wearing an orange and white tracksuit which can convert into a flight suit enabling the owner to fly and a fully-functional spacesuit. His apparel is often mistaken for pajamas by Agnes, much to Vector's annoyance. He has a pudding-bowl haircut, brown eyes and a sharp nose. He also wears large black glasses. Personality Vector is a spoiled child who always gets everything that he wants. Vector is highly intelligent, but also cocky and exceedingly arrogant, as shown when he boasts to Gru about some of his bizarre inventions such as the piranha gun and the squid launcher. He soon gets angry with Gru when the latter freezes his head in annoyance after his father boasts about him. As revenge, Vector steals the shrink ray and shows that he truly has great talents in the art of villainy. Vector can also be childish, shown by his liking for cookies. As such, he eagerly admits Agnes, Edith and Margo into his fortress when they arrived to sell them. Vector also seems to have a liking for sea life, as he keeps a pet shark in his home and uses weapons like the squid launcher and the piranha gun. Unlike Gru, Vector has no qualms about kidnapping children and taking them as hostages. Even after Gru gives him the moon, he refuses to release Agnes, Edith, and Margo, inciting an angry Gru to enter the fortress and attack him. His relationship with his father is that of a spoiled little child. Like many rich families, parents think that by giving in to all their children's desires makes up for their lack of support and true parental responsibilities. The lack of attention by the parent could help support Vector's psychopathic tendencies. Despite this, it is unclear whether or not Vector is capable of murder. Furthermore, Vector's father is shown to be cold towards him whenever he shows incompetence: he angrily points out that Gru has reclaimed the shrink ray and scolds Vector for not even knowing. Plot Childhood Vector was born under the name of Victor and seemed to be particularly close to his father Mr. Perkins, as the latter was shown carrying him on his shoulders as Victor flew a toy shark. ''Despicable Me'' Vector is first seen managing to steal the Pyramid of Giza under everyone's nose and replaced it with a giant inflatable replica. Vector places his trophy at his fortress and repaints it in an attempt to camouflage it. In his real first appearance in the film, he meets Gru at the Bank of Evil where he shows the latter his piranha gun, though he is embarrassed by his faulty contraption and then by being bitten by one of his piranhas. After Gru meets with Vector's father, Mr. Perkins, Vector finds his head frozen by the older supervillain because Gru, having found out about Vector being responsible for the pyramid heist, is jealous. Told by Mr. Perkins that Gru is planning to get a shrink ray in East Asia, Vector follows Gru to the facility with his airship. As Gru and his Minions take their coveted prize, Vector cuts a hole in the older villain's ship and takes the shrink ray from them. Managing to successfully evade Gru's attempts to shoot him down, Vector blasts Gru's plane with the shrink ray as payback for the incident at the bank. Vector stores his new toy in his vault. When Gru attempts to steal back the shrink ray from his rival, Vector activates all sorts of traps. He then allows Margo, Edith, and Agnes in his lair when they asked if he wanted to buy some cookies. Vector's love of cookies is soon exploited by Gru, who designs cookie robots to shut down Vector's defenses and cut a hole from inside the vault. Vector never catches wind of this plot as it is occurring, though he nearly catches Gru twice. After this incident, Mr. Perkins shows Vector a picture that proves Gru has the shrink ray and reveals that the three girls are adopted by Gru. Vector confidently reassures Mr. Perkins that he can beat Gru and demonstrates his squid launcher to his father, by launching the squid at a man. Vector attempts to hijack Gru's rocket using the squid launcher to grapple onto the ship. Vector, however, gets a surge of electricity for his effort and following that, as he glides to safety, he hits an electrical tower. After recovering, Vector kidnaps the girls from their dance recital and leaves Gru a note, telling the newly adoptive father to bring the moon. Unfortunately, Vector refuses to release the girls when he gets the shrunken moon. When Vector realizes Gru is angry enough to probably break into Vector's House, he attempts to escape with Margo, Edith, and Agnes in his pod. However, the moon begins to grow and rolls around Vector's pod, breaking the girls' glass cell. Gru, now in his airship with Dr. Nefario, manages to force open the pod's door and get Edith and Agnes off the pod and onto Gru's ship. Before Margo could jump off Vector's pod, Vector grabs her and attempts to shoot Gru with his piranha gun. The Moon then hits Vector and he drops Margo, who is rescued by Gru and his minions. Vector is propelled out of the Earth's atmosphere with the rapidly expanding Moon. Managing to survive thanks to his jumpsuit, which also functions as a spacesuit, Vector is left marooned on the Moon with the Minion (who drank Dr. Nefario's anti-gravity serum). At the end of the movie, Vector is seen dancing to the music heard in the ending scene along with the floating minion. Appearances in Other Media Minion Rush In ''Minion Rush'', Vector somehow ended up in Gru's Lab and appears as a boss there. The player is tasked by Gru to defeat him. After Vector appears, the player's Minion must dodge his big drones, and tap on the smaller drones to hurl them back at him. After hurling a couple of them back at him, or simply dodging these objects, Vector will be defeated. In the original game design, Vector will still show up seldomly while running in Gru's Lab, much like with any other bosses in the game. After the July 2014 updates, Vector only appears in some levels. Quotes *"I'm commiting crimes with both direction and magnitude. OH YAH!!!!!!!!!!!" - As he introduces himself to Gru. *''"Hahahahaha! Vector! That's me."'' - When he appears in Minion Rush. *''"AHHH!"'' - When he gets blasted by robots and when he is defeated. *"Not so fast! Hahaha!" - While blasting robots at you in Minion Rush, and when he grabs Margo in Despicable Me. *"Unpredictable!" - When your minion gets defeated in Minion Rush, and after he refuses to give Gru his daughters back in Despicable Me. *"THEY ARE NOT PAJAMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!" - After Agnes asks Vector if he uses his warm-up suit for sleeping. *"Oh poop." - After realizing he's stranded on the Moon. *"Aw, look at you, a little tiny toilet, for a little tiny baby to... (Water sprays on him) AAH! CURSE YOU TINY TOILET!" - When he shrinks his toilet with the Shrink ray, and he touched it, causing it to fly off due to extreme water pressure caused by the unaffected water supply tube. *''Hahahahaha! Now maybe you'll think twice before you freeze someone's head! - When he steals the Shrink Ray from Gru.'' References Navigation Category:Bosses in Minion Rush Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Minion Rush Characters